


Time To Go (I'll Take My Leave)

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Demons and Shit, Episode: s03e10 Dream a Little Dream, Established Relationship, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confrontation Dean had with his Demon self with a Wincest twist,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Go (I'll Take My Leave)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 10 Dream a Little Dream of Me
> 
> You should watch this: https://youtu.be/wOyObYAxflc

 

 

 

"He's gonna leave you, you know."

 

Dean's head snapped towards the demon version of himself. He was walking slowly in circles around him, taunting him. It made Dean's blood boil. He swallowed and responded.

 

"Who?"

 

Demon-him laughed humorlessly and rolled his eyes. "You know who. Sammy. Brother dearest."

 

Dean balled his hands into fists and watched as Demon-him stopped in front of him. "No, he won't."

 

Demon-him laughed a real laugh at that. "Ha! That's cute! You know your brother, Dean-o. He doesn't like being trapped with you 24/7. I mean, he left once already! And we both know that he wouldn't have come back if it weren't for you. It was against his will."

 

"It sure as hell seems like Sam enjoys my company." Dean subconsciously lifted his head to show a fading hickey Sam had made days ago. Demon-him's eyes travel down to study it. He scoffed.

 

"So? He doesn't have a choice! The only other option he has besides two dollar hookers is you! You think you're _special_? You think he _loves you_? You're unlovable and you know it. And that knowledge will inevitably turn you into this." Demon-him flashed his black eyes, and Dean's stomach twisted watching the switch. He felt like he might throw up. The words demon him spoke were lodged in his throat, and he knew he wouldn't feel that way if the words weren't true. Demon-him continued.

 

"Why do you think you're going to end up this way?"

 

Dean stared at the ground.

 

"Because Sam hates you. Sam hates you, and he will leave you bloody and broken. It's going to push you over the edge, and once you fall off that cliff, you are never gonna come back from it. You can't stop it. You won't stop it. Because you know you deserve it."

 


End file.
